New Girl
by Noxlupis Lamiamedicus
Summary: Sixteen year old Adrianna Silver had lived in Hell her whole life. She was abused by her parents, nobody really cared about what happened to her or her twin brother. One day, on impulse, she runs away, running as fast as she could, and ended up in Forks, Washington. Pretty soon she's falling for one of the local werewolves...and getting into trouble. Did I mention she's a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea when I was doing a roleplay with a friend of mine on Quotev, which, for those of you who don't know what that is, is a quiz and story site. You can publish orginial and fanfiction works. I currently have two orginial stories that I'm thinking about deleting because nobody is reading them...**

**Anyway...I got sick of Twilight after a while, and finished out the series annoyed. For me, that 'twist' in the last movie was too obvious...but maybe it's because it's something I sorta expected after reading the book. *shrug* But, by far, my favorite movie was Eclipse.**

**I'm setting this after Breaking Dawn, and my main focus is Seth, because I love Seth :D Without further ado, here's New Girl.**

Seth's POV

Patrolling is never fun. I have found over the past two years that I was getting increasingly bored with it, though running wouldn't ever be boring. I understand that we need to keep other, more harmful vamps away, but still. It's not like Nessie is still little and defensless. She's growing up, and can fight for herself now. All Jake's time is spent with her lately, I don't Edward likes that. Bella seems just fine with it. Makes me laugh, thinking back to how pissed she was when she orginially found out Jake had imprinted.

I stopped running as I picked up a wierd scent. It was wolf, for sure, but not one I recognized. Certainly not one of our pack nor Sam's, and I hadn't heard of any other werewolves out there. I followed it, sticking my nose in the fallen leaves. It's fall here, turning into winter slowly. The trees around us have slowly started dying. The Cullen's are talking about moving soon, since Nessie is growing so fast. She looks like she's in sixth or seventh grade right now, and only getting bigger.

Wait, there's that smell. It was a wolf with silvery, moonlight-like fur. Obviously a girl, just by her scent. She was standing in the clearing, her back to me, sniffing the ground uncertainly. She looked lost, and panicked. I stepped forward, trying to get a closer look. She turned around, grey eyes staring at me. It was then I noticed the blood matting her fur along her left front leg. A deep cut still wept, pouring fresh blood. The wolf whimpered and fell, changing back to a young girl with blonde hair. She didn't have any clothes, but that didn't matter. The wound inflicted on her shoulder was still bleeding, even in her human form, and she was covered in bruises.

Another mind joined mine in the next heartbeat and soon Leah was running towards where I stood frozen. _Dammit Seth, we need to get her back to Carlisle, before she bleeds to death. _My sister growled, appearing at my side. _How? Are you going to change back and carry her? _I asked her, growling. _Yes, continue to patrol brother,_ she answered back, waiting for me to disappear. I snorted and complied, running off.

Who was that girl? She was obviously in danger. And that wound...what could inflict that wound? It wasn't closing up like they usually do due to our fast healing. _Seth, why are you worrying, you don't even know her,_ I scolded myself, hardly paying attention to the tree's flying by as I ran. _But I want to get to know her, she seemed pretty cool, and now I can't stop worrying about her...shit..._I stopped suddenly, standing still amoung the dead trees.

"Seth! Hey Seth!" Edward yelled, coming from somewhere to my right. I whined and turned towards the vamp. "Get changed and back to the house." Edward has always been one of my favorite vamps. Despite what Jake thought, he was pretty cool to hang out with. He smiled at that and ran back towards his home, where Bella probably waited. I changed and jogged back. All I had one was a pair of shorts. No need for a shirt or sneakers.

All the vamps were standing in the living room, looking up the stairs, where a heart monitor sound could be heard. I cocked my head and found sight of Jake standing next to Nessie near the kitchen. He nodded and looked up, puzzled. Edward had disappeared, and I assumed he was helping Carlisle fix the poor girl. Leah was on the couch, listening to the sounds coming from up stairs. Quil and Embry were back home, visiting family.

We all waiting. Ten, fifteen minutes later and Carlisle was back downstairs, smiling. "She'll be fine, the cut had a layer of vamp poison over it, keeping it from closing." He turned to me. "You're lucky you found her when you did." I nodded and looked up to the room, where I saw her pale face sleeping.

"She must've really pissed someone off," Emmet commented. Everybody stared at him. "What? Did you see the bruises?" He was thrown. Rose glared and tossed her hair over one shoulder.

"I saw the bruises...they looked bad, I was surprised they hadn't healed." I swallowed, still looking up. Her face had scrunched up into a sour expression, and she looked like she was still in pain. Carlisle followed my look and smiled.

"Would you like to go see how she's doing?" The kind doctor asked me, still smiling. I nodded, unable to speak any words and followed him up. Everybody else sat downstairs, talking quietly.

Her hair had splayed across the pillow, and I noticed several scars along her hairline, pale and raised. The bruises I'd seen earlier had disappeared and the cut was looking much better. She slept curled up, her face still scrunched up. Her eyes pop open suddenly, startling us. Her eyes were the same as they'd been in wolf form.

We caught each others stares and I couldn't help but smile. She cocked her head to the side but smiled back. "Where am I?" She asked Carlisle before her eyes widened. "Shit, vamp!" She tried to jump up and winced as she pulled her shoulder.

"Relax, you're safe. Yes, I am a vamp, but I heal, not hurt. Tell her Seth." Carlisle checked her vitals and pulled out a few needles.

"Carlisle is one of the good vamps, there are several more downstairs. You're in Washington. I found you right before you passed out in the woods. That cut sure was nasty by the way. Can you tell me your name?" She was beautiful, really. I wonder who could've hurt her.

"I'm Adrianna Silver," she murmured, letting Carlisle work on her. "But please, call me Adrian." She yawned. "Do you have any clothes I can use?" She asked him, flinching as a needle came out of her arm.

"Sure sweetheart, I'll go get you some right now." Carlisle left, his soft footsteps going towards the living room.

"So, what's your name?" She asked me, keeping the sheet close around her.

"I'm Seth Clearwater." I gulped, sitting in a chair.

"Cool...you're the one that found me?" She asked uncertainly. I nodded and looked away.

"Don't worry, I didn't really look." I murmured.

She blinked and laughed. "No, it's fine, really, I'm glad you found me." She smiled. "But, uh...I have no where to go. How many people are in this house?" I swallowed and started to count off in my head.

"There's twelve of us in the house right now. Only six of us stay here though." Carlisle smiled as he came back in, carrying some clothes. He walked back out, motioning me out as well.

"I'll, um, talk to you later." I moved out the door and shut it quietly. I just realized, I imprinted on the new girl.

Adrian's POV

I watched the mysterious boy walk out of the room. Seth Clearwater, how odd. I remember a sandy haired wolf looking at me seconds before I collapsed, so that must've been who he was. I wonder if he saw the bruises. Oh God I hope not. Too many questions to answer if anybody saw the bruises.

I got ready slowly, pulling the borrowed shirt over my head and dragging the blue jeans on. The shirt was simply black, my favorite color. The vamp doctor was even kind enough to bring me some shoes, simple black converses. I pulled those on and opened the door. Seth was sitting against the wall, head laying back.

"Hey," I greeted as I came out. The cut on my shoulder still twinged but I knew it was healing fast, thanks to Dr. Vamp. "Hey, nice threads," he laughed as he stood up. "Black works for me, it's my favorite color." I shrugged. His eyebrow went up but he didn't say anything else.

"Would you like to come downstairs?" The vamp showed up again, smiling kindly. "I guess Dr..." I trailed off, realizing I didn't know his name. "Oh, call me Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen." I nodded and followed him.

The other ten that Carlisle had mentioned earlier were all in the living room, talking quietly. I counted two werewolves, one human/vamp hybrid and seven other vamps. I spotted each of them out quickly. The hybrid was a lot like my brother, who was also a human/vamp hybrid. He'd been sold into our family after his dad had been brutually murdered and his mother had jumped onto his funeral pyre.

I have one other brother, my twin, who didn't want to run when I gave him the chance. The truth is that we were abused like crazy by our parents, both of them. My older brother had left a year ago, setting my already alcoholic dad into a higher setting. He was drunk everyday, and never missed his chance to touch me nor my brother or hit us, whichever he felt like doing. I hope he rots in Hell.

"Adrian, right?" Carlisle asked me as we descended the stairs. "Yes sir," I muttered, getting uncomfortable. "This is my lovely wife, Esme." He pointed to a pretty vamp with brunette hair. She smiled and shook my head. "This is Alice and Jasper," he pointed to a small girl with a pixie cut and another guy with dirty blonde hair. He looked like he was concentrating really hard on something. "Rose and Emmet," Carlisle waved to a pretty blonde and a burly guy. "Edward and Bella," a guy with bronze hair and another girl with chocolate brown hair. They were hovering protectively over the hybrid. "That one there is their daughter Reneesme," he pointed to the hybrid that smiled.

"I'll take over. This is my sister Leah, and that one next to Reneesme is Jake." Seth pointed to the werewolves. "Reneesme is a lot like my older brother Alex. I haven't seen Alex since he moved away from home," I pointed out. "You know of the hybrid's?" The vamp named Jasper asked. "Well yea, they're far more common then most people would know." I muttered, looking down at the floor.

Everyone's eyes widened but no one said anything. The vamp named Edward was staring at me funny. "Quit that Edward, you're giving me a headache." I muttered. He stared at me, wide-eyed. "How'd you know?" He asked. "My dad was a sorta mind reader, I got used to the feeling of someone reading my thoughts, but if I don't want someone to, I've got barriers. You try to get past them and a headache starts to form." I shrugged, bitting my lip.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Jake asked, looking behind me to Seth. I nodded. "Well, I can hook you up with a room at my place. Are you part of a pack?" I cocked my head.

"No, Dad didn't believe in the pack, and kept me and my twin brother away from others." I shrugged. "Well, come on, we'll solve that problem later." Jake waved and walked out, flanked by Leah and Seth. I trailed behind and waved. "Thanks." Carlisle just smiled and waved back.

I jumped in the back seat and Seth slid in there with me. Jake's car was nice and I found myself relaxing. Seth glanced over at me and smiled. There was something about him that made me relaxed and carefree. His smile was so cute. I think I imprinted...

**Hmm? It probs sucks. Flames welcome, used to bake cookies! Feedback is a must for this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long, still trying to get my thoughts in order for this story :/ Anyway, here's the review replies, which, 5! That's awesome! Thanks guys!

**Cskkdm: Thanks, I will definitely try!**

**GirlSwagg21: Hehe, I plan on that ;) And I imagine she would look a lot like the girl that plays Sam on Icarly. **

**1DHarry Styles1D: Great!**

**The Reading Turtle: Haha, thanks!**

**Booklover826: Well, sure, since you asked so nicely **

**Well…I hope this chapter turns out alright! Enjoy!**

**Adrian's POV**

"You're taking forever to get ready!" Jake yelled down the hall, waking me up from the half-sleep I'd fallen into. I giggled and threw off my covers, rolling out of bed. All I really needed to do was slip on my shoes, I was already dressed in some of Jake's older sisters' clothes. They fit comfortably, and were actually pretty cute.

"Sorry, I'm a girl you know," I yelled down the hallway, emerging from the bedroom Billy Black had been so kind to give me. Jake was in the living room, tinkering with some object. He looked up and smiled like a little kid stuck in a candy store.

"Finally, you remind me of my older sister." He chuckled, getting up.

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him. He winced as if it hurt and I stuck my tongue out. "And you remind me of my brother." I told him, shaking my head. "Let's get going, before this Sam guy you're talking about gets too impatient."

Jake nodded and lead the way outside. Once there, he turned around with a big smile and took off for the forest. I shook my head and went the opposite way, tearing through the brush and branches. A couple cuts opened up on my arms and shoulders, but quickly closed up as I shifted forms. I lerched forward on all fours, turning a quick cirlce to race back towards the house.

"_Hey," _Jake's voice in my head stopped me and I came to a standstill, wondering where he was. Jake chuckled and suddenly I was watching the forest fly by, as if I was running. But I was standing still, I knew that. _"It's part of being in a pack. We hear each others thoughts, it's how we communicate," _Jake clarified, coming to a stop in front of me.

"_Oh…" _Well…that's new. _"So I guess I'm part of your pack then?" _I asked him, trotting along as we made our way to Sam and Emily's.

"_Guess so,"_ Jake smiled goofily. _"It seems I get stuck with all the girls, Sam should be jealous," _he laughed and ran up ahead, leading.

"_Stuck with all the girls? How many girl werewolves are there?" _I asked him, curious. I'd seen Leah last night, but I wonder if there are anymore.

"_No, you and Leah are the only two we know of,"_ Jake thought back, flying over a tree.

"_Huh," _I dodged a rock and continued, following after him.

We got to Sam's a bit later, pulling to a stop in front of the quaint little house. Jake went to change and I followed, feeling that familiar power wash over me as I shifted forms again. I jogged back to join Jake.

"Here we go. Seth and Leah are here, so don't feel too uncomfortable, I'm sure the guys will love to have you around." Jake turned to me and I nodded. I was nervous enough as it was. 

_I'm sure they would too, _I thought as I silently followed after him. Inside were several guys, all seated around a large oak table. I spotted Seth and Leah side by side near the doorway, talking. A girl was cooking in the kitchen, and who I assumed was Sam was watching her. I assumed so because he was bigger and older than the rest, and also felt like an alpha to me. He just gave off those vibes I guess.

All the talking in the room ceased as we stepped inside. I felt all the eyes on me as Jake marched me towards Sam. I just wanted to shrink down and hide, I hate being the center of attention.

"Hello," Sam had a booming alpha voice, and I noticed a couple of the boys shift uneasily. "I am Sam Uley, Alpha of one of two packs. You've met the other alpha, Jake, and some of his pack members as well. I have heard that you are of werewolf descent as well. Have you chosen a pack?" I nodded uneasily and indicated Jake, who grinned sheepishly. "Very well, welcome to Washington." Sam smiled and nodded towards the kitchen.

I looked over and waved at the girl behind the counter. She waved back and wiped sweat from her brow. "Dinner's ready boys!" She shouted. The others immediately jumped up and swarmed the kitchen, collecting food on their plates and laughing. I dashed through the boys to stand near Seth, who hadn't moved. Nobody was over there, and I had my back at the wall.

"Hey," Seth greeted, smiling at me.

"Hey yourself," I giggled, then slapped a hand over my mouth. _Giggled? Me? _I was never one for flirting, but I know what and how to flirt, and giggling was for sure a flirt. Seth just smiled and watched his sister fight off one of the other boys from the last hotdog. "They're just like wolves," I laughed, chewing on my finger. By this rate, no food will be left over for us.

I watched the boys wolf down their food and stood silently next to Seth. I wasn't at all hungry, which didn't really surprise me, I'm never hungry it seems.

Seth looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" I nodded at him and smiled. He just shrugged and smiled over at me. "Let's go for a run, huh?" I nodded again and took off outside. I looked over my shoulder to find him scrambling after me. I wagged my fingers and disappeared into the forest, phasing quickly.

**Seth's POV**

I watched Adrian disappear and shook my head. _She's quick even in human form, _I thought as I jogged into the forest, away from where she was. She was stunning, absolutely beautiful when she came in this morning, looking uncomfortable. I really just wanted to hug her. I shook my head and phased, feeling that familiar crackle as my bones shifted. Before long, I was standing taller than human form on all fours.

_Hey, what took you so long? _Adrian's voice asked, laughing. I could see her sitting outside Sam's house, waiting. She was magnificent, just like yesterday. _Beautiful? _Adrian laughed.

_Oops…sorry, let my mind wander. _I laughed, embarrassed. I forgot about sharing minds, this is going to be difficult.

_Oh, what's the matter handsome? Can't keep your thoughts to yourself? _She teased, trotting over to me.

_Handsome? _I mentally raised an eyebrow and laughed. I looked through her eyes as she ran into the clearing. My sandy haired self just watched her, slightly fasinated.

_You heard me wolf boy, _she laughed, throwing her head up. I laughed and trotted over to her.

_So how fast are you wolf girl? _A wicked grin entered her eyes and she raised her front paws.

_Why don't you find out wolf boy? _She pushed me over and took off, dodging a low hanging tree.

_Oh, not cool, _I laughed, getting up and following after.

I chased after her for a while, ducking under low branches and jumping over rocks, but I couldn't catch up to her. She was quick, light on her feet. _I give, you're too fast, I think you could even beat my sister. _I slowed down and sat, watching her turn through her eyes.

_Of course, I made a living of running, _she snorted. I could detect a hint of sadness underneath her confident and easy-going attitude.

I cocked my head and stared at her. She blinked and laid down, staring up at me. _You're curious aren't you? _She asked, suddenly serious. I shrugged and laid down as well. _Well…you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone. What's said today can't be repeated, no thinking about it with the other pack members, okay? _I nodded and frowned.

_I don't come from a very good past really. My dad isn't exactly a nice guy, in fact, he's a drunk. He constantly beat me and my brothers. My older brother, the one that reminds me of that little hybrid at the Cullens left a year ago, and it got worse. When I turned twelve, I was not only physically and mentally abused, but sexually as well. My twin brother, Dylan, tried to help, but my dad ended up breaking his leg and didn't set it. It healed wrong, so Dylan kind of walks funny. Alex, my older brother, had been taken in after his parents were murdered by my parents. They mostly used him as a slave, but, when asked, claimed him as their son. He finally had enough when he turned eighteen and had left, telling us he'd come back. I couldn't handle it anymore though, and I just ran. I gave the chance to my brother too, but he didn't wanna. When I ran, Dad had come in with some vamp blood coating this knife. It was his favorite was to torture me, besides doing something so disgusting I don't really need to tell you. Anyway, he, well, you saw the cut, and the bruises. I'd slipped away after he was done, got pretty far before it was too much. _

She got quiet, her voice fading from her sad and thoughtful tone.

_Oh, I'm so sorry, _I nuzzled her, whining. Nobody should have to go through something like that. _Nobody as beautiful as you should have something that bad happen to you. _I told her.

_If I was beautiful, it wouldn't have happened, _she sighed, not looking at me.

_No, shit happens, you get over it. It doesn't matter what you look like. And I'll tell you, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, not just in looks, but in personality too. You came out of something terrible as something beautiful, and that takes strength. _I sighed, touching her with one paw.

_Strength…_she trailed off and lifted her head, ears cocked forwards.

_Oh relax you two, it's just me, _I heard the familiar voice of my sister, and whined in response.

_I can't be left alone at all can I? _I asked her, annoyed. She snorted and appeared at the edge of the clearing. Adrian raised an eyebrow as she took in the grey wolf.

_Oh, hi Leah, _she muttered after a while, a goofy grin covering her face.

_Hey newbie, _Leah snorted, but she smiled too. I already knew these two would get along just fine. _You seem pretty cool. Seth, Jake told me to tell you to patrol, take Adrian with you. _Leah yawned and fixed me with a stare. _I gotta go, Mom's going to Charlie's later. _And she disappeared, running through the brambles.

_Patrol? _Adrian turned towards me, curious.

_We do it to make sure bad vamps don't get into town, and to protect Nessie, that hybrid you met yesterday. Jake imprinted on her, and he's always so insane about her safety._ I rolled my eyes.

_Well, I think I would be too. That's your imprintee after all. Though I'm sure she'll be able to take care of herself here pretty soon huh? Do you think I could go talk to her for a bit? _She asked me. There was something she wasn't telling me, and I studied her a bit before answering.

_I'm sure, she'd be delighted, and I don't think her dad would mind. _I muttered, getting up.

_Cool, though I'm not sure he likes me much, _she laughed, thinking back to last night.

_No, you just surprised him is all. _I laughed with her. We started running towards the Cullens' household, her pace slower to stay next to me. _When you're done, come back out and phase and I'll tell you where to start, _I told her as we got there. She nodded and took off for a hiding spot. I felt her mind leave mine and watched her streak towards the house. She disappeared inside and I went about my patrol, thinking about the mysterious Adrian.

**Sorry it took so long, I had writers block on how to write this chapter…but now I have it out. I'll write about what Nessie and Adrian talk about next chapter, but for now, review!**


	3. Update: Sorry

Some of y'all are probably expecting an update from this, and I'm sorry. I broke my computer a while back. Point is, I'm thinking of redoing several of these, and need y'alls opinion. I'm not happy with what I wrote prior to now. I feel as if I could have done better, and maybe I could pull in more readers if I do. I know not a whole lot are following these stories, if any at all.

**So, as of this moment, these stories are on hiatus as I redo the chapters. The ideas might change slightly for some. Others might just be better described and written. Thank you for your patience, whoever is still keeping up with me. **

**Again, super sorry for such a long wait. Promise to get back to it soon, since it's summer and everything. Also, I'll try to update weekly, but it may be biweekly for some stories, as I'm keeping up with several different ones. **

**Thanks again. Please bear with me a bit longer and perhaps give the new chapters a chance. If you no longer wish to read, that is fine, I understand perfectly well. Good day to you all. **


End file.
